moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
American Idiot
American Idiot is an upcoming comedy musical film based on the Green Day album of the same name. It is written, directed, produced, edited, and voiced by Jackson Kelley. It is the thirteenth film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. The film follows a lower class teen who runs away from home, and befriends a drug addicted punk. Cast Jackson Kelley voiced all the characters in the film, including... *Jesus of Suburbia, a lower class teenager *St. Jimmy, a drug addicted punk *Whatsername, Jesus of Suburbia's love interest *Mom, Jesus of Suburbia's mother *Brad, Jesus of Suburbia's abusive stepfather *Tunny, a homeless beggar Jesus of Suburbia meets. Plot Jesus of Suburbia is a lower class teenager living in the wasteland of Suburbia, California. He forgot his actual name after being called Jesus of Suburbia for a long time. His father left his family, and his mother remarried to an unemployed, abusive slob named Brad. Jesus of Suburbia and Brad clash constantly, while his mom tries to put peace in the house (American Idiot). Jesus of Suburbia hates everyone and everything around him, and wishes for more in life (Jesus of Suburbia). One day, Brad takes things too far, and almost kills Jesus of Suburbia. With that, Jesus of Suburbia gives his neighborhood the middle finger and runs away from home (Holiday). Jesus of Suburbia's travels take him to a run down city, where he feels alone (Boulevard of Broken Dreams). Later on, living in a dumpster, Jesus of Suburbia questions who he really is (Are We the Waiting). Walking around some more, he uses some money to buy a box of cereal, where he meets St. Jimmy, a drug addicted punk (St. Jimmy). St. Jimmy shows him around the town, and gets him a place to stay, and a job at a supermarket. The next morning, Jesus of Suburbia meets St. Jimmy in an alley, and St. Jimmy introduces Jesus of Suburbia to drugs (Give Me Novacaine). While walking around some more, Jesus of Suburbia and St. Jimmy run into Whatsername, a rebellious girl. Jesus of Suburbia falls in love with Whatsername, and the two begin a sexual relationship (She's a Rebel). After losing his virginity to Whatsername, Jesus of Suburbia tells St. Jimmy his feelings for her in song (Extraordinary Girl). Jesus of Suburbia and Whatsername keep having sex until things go too far. Whatsername realizes the bad things St. Jimmy has done to Jesus of Suburbia, and she breaks up with him (Letterbomb). Jesus of Suburbia has lost his friends and his girl, so he wanders the streets again (Wake Me Up When September Ends). Realizing his errors, he decides to go home, and do a few tasks. First, he tells St. Jimmy that he's leaving and he was a bad influence on him. St. Jimmy kills himself right then. Jesus of Suburbia then packs his bags, and quits his job. He tries calling Whatsername to return, but she ignores him. Jesus of Suburbia then leaves town. He runs into a man named Tunny, who gives him some words of wisdom, and reveals he is his father. (Homecoming). When Jesus of Suburbia returns, he finds out a lot has changed. His mom has divorced Brad, and quit her job, so she can be a better person. Jesus of Suburbia gets home, and then thinks about Whatsername, writing her a letter, and sending it out the window (Whatsername). In a post credits scene, St. Jimmy has gone to hell, and is welcomed by The Black Parade. Production American Idiot was announced alongside Hotel California. In an interview with Collider, director Jackson Kelley stated his appreciation for the story. "American Idiot was a film I wanted to do from the get-go, until I found out there was drugs involved. I don't want to put my cast in uncomfortable situations, so we scrapped it." After the table read disaster of Ed Hunter, the Universe was turned to stop-motion, and American Idiot was revived, with the statement that Kelley would do it himself. In an interview with NME, Kelley said, "The previous films in the universe were all a soft R-rated movie. With American Idiot, I wanted to extend my boundaries. I want to make this a hard R, with sex, profanity, drugs and rock n' roll, like Role Models, in a way." When asked about the characters, Kelley said it was fun writing Jesus of Suburbia as an allegory of himself. He additionally described St. Jimmy based on a friend of his, Riley Duke, Whatsername was based on every crush he had, Mom was based on his parents, Brad was based on his stepmother, and Tunny was based on a homeless guy Kelley met in Seattle, where he refused chips Kelley offered to him. The script was finished on April 24, 2019, after six months of work. Category:Films